<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>理想混合 by BitterLicht - (automatic_moonfall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283048">理想混合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatic_moonfall/pseuds/BitterLicht%20-'>BitterLicht - (automatic_moonfall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 娜俊 - Freeform, 灿俊 - Freeform, 诺俊 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatic_moonfall/pseuds/BitterLicht%20-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>「prologue」</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>理想混合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>「prologue」</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>＃＃＃</p><p>黄仁俊踏着上课铃进教室，他做的第一件事是打开窗户。这间画室的空气浑浊得让人窒息。<br/>学校该出条规定，不准在室内吃味道重的东西。但这里的墙壁上不缺后现代的涂鸦，公共设施也总被损坏。后排的混小子在他上课的时候手冲也说不定。让他们守规矩太难了。<br/>黄仁俊转身后就看到有个女同学怯生生的盯着他。他记得这个孩子，有问题时不敢立刻举手，只是会看他一会儿然后鼓起勇气用蚊子般低迷的声音叫他。<br/>他到哪个紧张到手掌温湿的女孩子旁，他一走近男孩子们怪叫着起哄。女孩更害羞了，笔随不受失控的手部颤抖，在纸上留下几条杂线。黄仁俊回头看了一眼那伙发出噪音的团体，位于团体中心的那个头发染坏了的家伙脚翘在桌子上，钝了头的铅笔拿烟一样夹在食指与中指之间，悬在空中，在表演黑帮片里的头目。<br/>李东赫嘴角上扬，冲他晃了晃手机。黄仁俊拿出手机，这人在八分钟前发了消息。<br/>「下班后来找我。」<br/>找你妈。他这么想的，也这么回了。<br/>「黄仁俊，你完了。」<br/>黄仁俊去看李东赫，这人下半张脸被手机遮住了，只露出眼白较多的眼睛在瞪他。他收了手机不再和他推拉，转身继续指导小姑娘画歪了的鼻子。<br/>黄仁俊不是什么极致的完美主义者，但那个鼻子怎么都救不回来了。下课时他顶着被揉得卷翘的头发走出教室，去洗手间洗他那只被铅灰染得乌黑发亮的的手。黄仁俊抽纸擦手，纸巾上还有浅浅的墨色。他又洗了几遍，用力到搓红了皮肤，直到洁净的水打着旋流下管道才收手。他抬头，李东赫出现在镜子里，站在他身后懒散的靠着墙壁，开口：“明天也行。”<br/>黄仁俊将手上的水甩到他身上，“明天有事。”<br/>李东赫不耐烦的啧了一声，将他压到墙上，贴在他耳边问是不是要去见他。<br/>“明天要去当家教。”<br/>“为什么当家教？”<br/>“因为打架。”<br/>“你妈的黄仁俊你是不是缺钱啊？”<br/>李东赫语气变差，卡住他的脸和他对视。黄仁俊在他脸上看到了青春期特有的那种怒意，搭配锋利的眼神像是要杀人。他冷静的答了：“不缺。”<br/>黄仁俊低垂着头，墙壁硌得他背疼。他试图说服不讲道理的男高中生，告诉他就是因为打架。<br/>“放屁，你就是缺钱。”<br/>李东赫捏住他的脸颊肉，毫不怜惜的搓揉，膝盖压在他裆部，每说一句话都重重碾压。黄仁俊觉得自己快硬了，他不怀疑李东赫在这种地方也能让他高潮。<br/>“专辑要成箱搬对吧？见面会门票也很难抢呢，黄仁俊好可怜呀好可怜……”<br/>黄仁俊偏过头，告诉他快上课了。李东赫叹气，扫兴的松开他，往他手里塞了个东西就走了。黄仁俊腿软，贴着墙站了一会儿才走。他走出洗手间，摊开手掌，一枚银色钥匙在阳光下闪闪发光。</p><p>＃＃＃</p><p>黄仁俊任职的工业高中什么都不好，除了食堂的伙食。吃撑了的他经常去操场遛弯。<br/>某天一群他从没见过的孩子蹲在操场边缘的位置，衣服穿得乱七八糟，身上挂满亚逼味十足的金属制品。他们似乎在策划什么，中间的红发男孩捏着根树枝在地上戳戳点点。他头发很长，毫无章法的卷曲着，像长久没有打理了。<br/>黄仁俊走过去旁听。那位老大不说话了，翻了个白眼问他是哪边的。<br/>“你什么意思？”<br/>黄仁俊说这话时大概是表情欠了一点，说完他就被打了。李东赫的拳头问候了他的左脸，他跌坐到地上。李东赫跨坐在他身上，揪住他的衣领打第二下。<br/>黄仁俊被打蒙了，但此刻也冷静不下来了，全然忘记自己老师的身份，竖着中指告诉他你东北大哥舔铁栏杆的时候你小子还不知道在哪里打滚呢。他反扑过去，回了一拳，和李东赫扭打在一起。<br/>有人喊了声黄老师。李东赫收手了，接住他的拳头惊讶的确认。<br/>“对啊，我是老师啊！”<br/>黄仁俊气上头了又给了他一拳，李东赫默默受着，直到教导主任来把他们拉开。<br/>黄仁俊和李东赫被训到放学，之后一人拿着一沓检讨专用纸回家。分开时李东赫稍微有了学生的样子，拉住了他的衣角似乎想说些什么，黄仁俊甩开了他的手，头也不回的走了。</p><p>罗渽民是在路边捡到他的。黄仁俊嘴角被李东赫打破了，衣服也脏兮兮。或许明天他就会被学校开除。现在经济不景气，恐怕只能去富士康拧螺丝了。他没拧过螺丝，不知道包不包吃住。就在他思考要不要回老家种地时一双蹭亮的皮鞋进入他视线。<br/>黄仁俊认得他的校服，是距离工高一公里的管理极严的私立男子高中。罗渽民穿得整整齐齐，一只手捏着牛皮书包带问他为什么坐在这里。<br/>黄仁俊告诉他自己失业了，马上就要饿死在街头了。<br/>“好可怜。”<br/>罗渽民说第一句时像个设置好特定程序的仿生人。<br/>“好可怜。”<br/>他又说了一遍，这下有了人的情感。<br/>罗渽民问他失业的原因，黄仁俊告诉他自己是深阳工高的美术老师，因为犯了错马上就要被开除了，以后可能也当不了老师了。<br/>“你会有工作的。”罗渽民说，“你除了会画画还会其他的吗？我缺个家教，你可以当我语文或者英语老师。”<br/>“那就教英语吧。”<br/>黄仁俊握住罗渽民伸过来的手，借着力站起来。<br/>罗渽民当天就带黄仁俊回家了，黄仁俊以为他妈妈见了他就会拿手机报警，但是没有。她关切的问了他的嘴角。黄仁俊的自尊是不会说是被学生打成这样的，所以他回答上火。之后捧着一杯凉茶谈工资。<br/>黄仁俊出示了自己的工牌，说自己是职业高中的老师，没说要被开除的事情，在被开除前他还是在职人员，顺便混一份工作。罗渽民妈妈看了他的证件，只是夸他年轻。<br/>“娜娜最讨厌家教了，但打算送出去读书，所以英语不好也是不行的。”<br/>他妈妈当场和他签了合同，等黄仁俊清醒时已经捏着按过手印的A4纸被罗渽民拉进卧室了。普通男高中生的房间，滑板、游戏机还有顶配的电脑。唯一格格不入的是床头正上方贴着的二次元人像海报，旁边还贴了张小一点的，像是哪个男子偶像组合。<br/>“TCN，非常Neo。”<br/>罗渽民竖着大拇指向他介绍。黄仁俊不说话，盯着其中一个有泪痣的成员看。<br/>“仁俊尼喜欢Jeno吗？”<br/>黄仁俊回神，纠正他的称呼。<br/>“叫老师。”<br/>“Jeno很棒呢！但我更喜欢莉莉可。”<br/>罗渽民手指向旁边穿皮夹克的二次元女孩。“你去过电器街吗？你去过的话一定见过莉莉可。莉莉可是虚拟偶像哦，不是什么动画角色，最近人气超高！”<br/>黄仁俊陪朴志晟买游戏碟时去过，新太阳城正中的巨幕上，莉莉可有时会出现在那里。那天他去的时候莉莉可穿街头风格的服装，背后是令人头晕目眩的特效，拿着手麦说唱。<br/>“很酷。”黄仁俊评价道。<br/>“这是很珍贵的海报呢……”罗渽民张开五指伸到他面前，“五百张限定投放！”<br/>黄仁俊对五百张限定什么的不感兴趣，拍开他的手将书包递给他让他快写作业。</p><p>罗渽民英语不差，似乎是完全不需要补习的水平。黄仁俊干了一个月想辞职，罗渽民睁着水汪汪的眼睛攥紧他的手，嘴里说着又要丢下娜娜了吗？不可以丢下娜娜！<br/>黄仁俊说自己没做什么事，不能白拿钱。罗渽民头枕在小臂上没什么表情的望着他，最后绽开一个古怪的笑问他能不能陪他去莉莉可同好会。<br/>黄仁俊答应了。<br/>“但参加同好会是有条件的。”<br/>罗渽民丢下笔，将黄仁俊扑倒在床上，宠物一样去蹭他的脸。<br/>“对仁俊做任何事情都可以吧？”<br/>黄仁俊将手臂盖在眼上，说无所谓。他们家开的工资怎么看都不太正常。<br/>“仁俊尼不会生气的，对吧？对吧？”<br/>罗渽民再三确认后从他身上下去，拿了只盒子回来。<br/>内容物被一件一件拿出，水手服、长筒袜、栗色假发，甚至口红。黄仁俊想到小时候玩过家家的表妹。他现在是罗渽民的洋娃娃，被打扮被摆布。罗渽民用丝带给他绑了双马尾，完工后罗渽民双手合实，欢呼道：“朝朝子完成！”<br/>黄仁俊身体抖了一下，猛地推开他，“不要乱起名。”<br/>罗渽民遗憾的看着他，“一定要这样吗？”<br/>黄仁俊不知道他什么意思，想脱掉裙子。罗渽民到海报前，伸手去揭。他动作太急了撕破了一小块，直接失去耐心将珍贵的限定海报撕碎了丢在地上。<br/>穿着和他一样粉蓝色水手服的女孩贴在夹克服莉莉可的后方，边角有些卷翘，但因为印染出色至今还鲜艳的留在纸上。<br/>罗渽民将黄仁俊拖起来捏住他的下巴强迫他看那张海报。他力气好大，黄仁俊觉得自己的头要被拧下来。<br/>“你看哦，是你呢！”<br/>他指着女孩的脸，又指向下方的签名，一个字一个字点过去，“这个名字是仁俊签的对吧？朝.朝.子。”<br/>“仁俊是以什么心情签的呢？”<br/>“很开心？还是很无所谓的签名？”<br/>黄仁俊闭上眼，“你想做什么？”<br/>罗渽民摇头，又摆出他那副无辜的姿态，“娜娜找到朝朝子了，只是太开心了。”<br/>罗渽民将他按在床上。几分钟前刚穿上的蓝白条纹内裤被脱掉，百褶裙推到腰部。罗渽民亲吻了他的腿侧，一路向上，握住他的性器，用最纯良的表情说：“好漂亮的淡粉色。”随后含住。<br/>黄仁俊很久没做爱了，射了出来，射到罗渽民漂亮的脸上。对方没有太慌张，笑着擦拭干净。<br/>黄仁俊害怕了，比刚才更害怕的事情发生了，他哀求罗渽民不要继续下去。<br/>罗渽民迷恋的看他，看他下意识的攥住床单，白丝袜包裹的脚趾蜷缩，挣扎着朝后退。他捏住被束缚的纤细脚踝，将人拉回。<br/>“娜娜，真的，非常非常喜欢你呀……”<br/>罗渽民进入他，没技巧的顶弄，吻掉他摇摇欲坠的眼泪。<br/>罗渽民一边做一边说些无意义的表白，说不能没有朝朝子，朝朝子赛高……</p><p>黄仁俊大学时被音乐学院的学长找到说要一起做项目，那是个腼腆的韩国留学生，有时会不自觉说韩语，“鸭肝，鸭肝”个不停。<br/>他们设计了莉莉可和朝朝子，建模师恶趣味的用了他和学长的脸，做好了就放到yotube上实验人气。他们主要发翻唱视频，偶尔做直播，并没有太多粉丝。项目结束后就散伙了，散伙前做了一次抽奖，奖品就是那张海报。那时候罗渽民才初中吧，为什么有这种执念？在那些无从知晓的时间里，藤蔓在暗处依附生长，直到刺入茎干，汲取养分，最终融入附属物的体内。<br/>黄仁俊很疼，哪里都疼。男高中生做爱只会乱撞，给予最原始的快感。罗渽民含住他的嘴唇小心的亲吻作为安慰，没什么用，还是疼得要死。黄仁俊高中时和高中生做爱，现在还在和高中生做。太异常了，他哭得更凶了，一直哭。罗渽民射精后抱他去清洗，轻声的道歉。他缩在施暴人怀里发抖，接受他的安抚。罗渽民的手很温暖，即便不久前这只手侵犯了他，但还是好温暖。</p><p>“莉莉可的出道专里有你们以前的歌哎，你有找他要版权吗？”<br/>黄仁俊抽泣着摇头。他和学长早就不联系了。<br/>“他们都好过分，把仁俊尼丢下了。”<br/>“我找私家侦探查过你，仁俊尼不要生气哦，只是太喜欢太好奇了……”<br/>“你当过练习生对吧？后来因为恋爱被退社，听说对象还是同期男练习生。”<br/>罗渽民失望的摇头，评价他这种行为是偶像失格。<br/>“但仁俊还想成为偶像吗？娜娜可以实现你的愿望哦～”<br/>罗渽民抱紧他，像是真的要融为一体。他用最真挚的语气许诺：<br/>“一定，一定，可以实现的。”</p><p><br/># # #</p><p>黄仁俊不知道成为偶像的愿望能不能实现，但罗渽民像是先知，在最初见面时说他会有工作的，他就真的没有丢掉工作。打架事件的一周后学校就把他叫回去继续教书了，李东赫也好好的坐在教室里。</p><p>黄仁俊去找李东赫那天按了很久门铃，久到对门的邻居举着手机警惕的看他。最后他妥协了，拿钥匙开门。他走进卧室，李东赫在打守望先锋，一边突突一边骂。<br/>黄仁俊倚着门框问他做不做，李东赫扫了他一眼，敷衍的点头，嘴里还在安排作战。<br/>空调很冷，但很快就不冷了。黄仁俊脱了裤子，走过去从后面环住他，嘴唇落在冰凉的皮肤上，一直吻到他脖侧的那颗痣上。显示器上的厮杀不再顺畅，热气吹拂下李东赫的呼吸渐渐重了。没有预想的胜利，耳机被摔在桌上，他起身将人推到床上。<br/>“你知道你在做什么对吧？老师。”<br/>李东赫解他的衬衫扣，手指因为过分激动而微微颤抖。<br/>“别叫我老师。”<br/>李东赫做爱不喜欢戴套，毫无保留的契入他身体。第一次不戴套做时黄仁俊问他有没有病，李东赫说有。他回答的太认真了以至于下一秒黄仁俊就要跳下床去医院检查了。李东赫将人箍在怀里，紧紧贴住去感受对方身体的颤抖，然后继续做爱。<br/>真好啊，我们可以一起死掉了，他这么说，随后笑着看黄仁俊瞳孔放大，又趋于平静。那天的最后李东赫才说是骗他的。黄仁俊哭了，李东赫不会哄人，因为在他之前的人生里他从来都是只会将人弄哭。这人明明是老师，为什么哭得像个孩子。他亲吻他泛红的眼尾，哑着嗓音道歉。但之后还是不戴套。<br/>太异常了。他闭上眼。嘴唇被重重啃咬，黄仁俊痛得打人。李东赫掐住他的脖子要他睁开眼，黄仁俊问如果不睁开会怎么样。<br/>“会掐死你哦。”李东赫说完抿了抿嘴，仿佛下一秒就会食言。<br/>李东赫的蜜色皮肤很漂亮，出汗后更漂亮了，是热潮里的巧克力，冒出水珠，如果不快点吃掉就会融化。不会不看的。黄仁俊缠上他的腰，用脚趾点了点他腰侧的软肉，随后环住去迎合。李东赫满足的蹭他的黏糊糊的额头，动得更用力。高潮后李东赫同没了电的机械一样，在他耳边吹气，发出含糊不清的音节，像在念会死人的咒语。<br/>那些东西留在身体里的感觉并不好，黄仁俊推开李东赫，抖着腿下床跑进浴室里，扶着墙将尚未凝固的精液弄出来。穴口流出白浊的液体，短暂的淌在皮肤上随后被水流冲走，黄仁俊和清洗被铅灰弄脏的手一样认真。李东赫点根烟看他冲洗。黄仁俊咬紧下唇，却还是发出断断续续的呻吟，他的身体在热水下发红，整个人没在蒸气里经历了又一次情潮。他灭了烟走进来。<br/>“再来一次。”<br/>“再来加钱。”黄仁俊瞪大双眼，没好气的冲他。<br/>“把你买下要多少钱？”<br/>李东赫拿阴茎戳他刚开发好的穴口，但就是不进去。湿润的龟头磨得他痒得不行，嘴里说着要操快操。等真正插进去了黄仁俊喊不出来了，捏紧拳头拿指骨抵住墙壁。他射太多次了，小腹酸痛得他弓起身子。腿也软了，没法继续站着，李东赫托住他的腰，让他放松。黄仁俊叹息，猜自己的死因会是纵欲过度。<br/>后来被李东赫抱出，李东赫帮他擦头发，突然抓起他的手，指腹抚着褐色的勒痕问他这周和罗少爷的主题是不是sm？黄仁俊抽回手摇头，纠正道：“是警匪。”<br/>李东赫骂骂咧咧的走了。黄仁俊裹着毯子发懵，他看到柜子上放着个月牙型的盒子，像小时候吃的柠檬糖的盒子。黄仁俊捏了一颗丢进嘴里，没有记忆里的酸苦味，又吃了一颗打算找回童年。李东赫拿着药箱过来，黄仁俊给他也塞了一颗，吃完他才问是什么，他将盒子递过去。<br/>李东赫接过，脸色不太好，说话也结巴起来。<br/>“他们……说这个东西……叫奴弗卡因，但其实是苯丙胺类混柠檬味糖精。”<br/>“所以？”<br/>“非要解释，大概算是摇头丸。”<br/>李东赫将盒子丢进垃圾桶，若无其事的帮他擦药。<br/>“你嗑药？”黄仁俊皱眉。<br/>“你不也在嗑吗？”李东赫将糖块咬碎，“讲道理，这是我第一次吃。”他笑了，“没想到是仁俊喂给我的。”<br/>黄仁俊脑袋昏昏沉沉，强打精神问他为什么要买？<br/>“因为要当不良啊！”</p><p>李东赫的身体其实很干净，没有花里胡哨的纹身，没有穿环，连耳钉都没有。除了眼神凶一些完全没有不良的影子。黄仁俊曾问为什么，李东赫说怕疼。东赫是好孩子，他这么评价。李东赫逆反了，一周后纹了句话在肋骨的位置上。他纹了“照亮世界的仁俊”，黄仁俊不太高兴，觉得如果以后他犯了错别人会以为他叫仁俊。<br/>但现在他们都成为不良了。大脑在药物作用下不受控制，几乎马上就要跳楼去见上帝。<br/>“呐，东赫，你有梦想吗？”<br/>“嗑药到死。”<br/>李东赫歪在床头，开始胡言乱语。黄仁俊给了他一拳，软趴趴的没什么力度，他倒下，和李东赫躺在一起。<br/>“我呢，想成为偶像哦。”<br/>“别做梦了。”<br/>“做梦也好，只是想。”<br/>“那我也要当偶像。”</p><p>黄仁俊想保持清醒，但无论如何拉不回已经走失的精神，认命的坠入森罗万象。他看到李马克挠着头问能不能合作，他说很喜欢他的服装设计，希望能用在他们的模型上。后来穿着他设计的水手服的罗渽民戴了粉红假发套在舞台上跳元气十足的舞，笑容比女团成员还要甜美，热情的向每一位粉丝释放爱意。但罗渽民走向他时失去了笑容，掐着他的脖子让他承认自己是朝朝子。李东赫在幻象里也在和他打架，你一拳我一拳。他看到血一直在流，汇成一片血红的水域。最后他掉入其中。窒息而亡前他被温柔的抱起，被带离漆黑冰冷的深海。<br/>黄仁俊醒了，他下床，地板的冰凉触感将他带离极乐。他捡起衣物循着残存的感知穿上。<br/>朴志晟还在家里等他。会哭吗？大概不会。他早就长大了，不是那个哥哥不回家就吓得缩在被子里哭的小怂包了。他应该会快乐的通宵打游戏。这是不被允许的。他要回去教育他。<br/>李东赫很困，在药物作用下没力气。趴在床上，眯着眼看黄仁俊跌跌撞撞朝外面冲。<br/>“你去哪里？”<br/>“回家。”<br/>李东赫想拦下他，让他别走。但身体被钉住了。<br/>他那样一定会被车撞死。他想。<br/>那我也去死。他决定。</p><p><br/>＃＃＃</p><p>黄仁俊不知道自己是怎么回家的，总之他醒来后朴志晟就在旁边晃他。<br/>朴志晟是他弟弟，不在职业高中也不在贵族高中，而在一所口碑不错的公立普高上学。这让他很安心。<br/>他爹将朴志晟牵到自己面前时还没抽条，小鸡崽一样缩着身子叫哥哥。现在小鸡崽长大了每天像鸡一样叫他起床。<br/>黄仁俊拨开朴志晟没轻重的手，问他自己是怎么回来的。<br/>“我开宇宙飞船接你回来的～”<br/>朴志晟开心的拍手。<br/>黄仁俊揉眼睛，警告他不要开玩笑。<br/>“是小狗叼你回来的。”朴志晟又说。<br/>黄仁俊依旧头晕，也不高兴问了，打算继续睡。<br/>朴志晟小心的晃着他，叫他洗完澡再睡。<br/>黄仁俊没动，嘴里哼唧着太累了。<br/>“那我帮哥哥洗好吗？”<br/>顺着拉拢的眼皮缝，黄仁俊看到他开始脱裤子。<br/>妈的，朴志晟的鸡巴什么时候长这么大了。<br/>黄仁俊清醒了，按住了朴志晟脱衣服的手，说以自己现在的精神状态能洗十遍。<br/>“啊，那样不会脱层皮吗？”<br/>朴志晟失望的将裤子穿回去，喋喋不休的的教育他不可以洗十遍澡。</p><p>黄仁俊没能洗十遍就要去上班了，在电车上刷微博，热搜娱乐榜头条是「Jeno深夜外出幽会，公主抱女友上车」，下一条是「Jeno疑似抽烟」<br/>黄仁俊不知道第一条是什么情况，但另一件事他很确定。他点进第二条话题，发了条文字：［FNMDP，李Jeno不会抽烟。］还加了几个愤怒的表情。<br/>因为这件事他一天都在忙着净化，用还没恢复正常的大脑等澄清。他等了一天也没等到，决定出去玩了。<br/>他去找李东赫，看到对方也蔫了吧唧的倒在桌上，划手机的手指都比平时慢了半拍。<br/>他们对视，黄仁俊冲他挑眉，李东赫出了教室。</p><p>“黄老师又带学生逃课。”<br/>李东赫对着栅栏选合适的位置落脚，黄仁俊从大门出来的，站在栏杆另一边问他到底要不要出去玩。<br/>李东赫踩着横杆跳出来，搂住他的腰大摇大摆从校门口经过。</p><p>去便利店买零食时李东赫头一次说要不要买套。他们买了。后来黄仁俊对着长长的收据没了表情。他开始思考主动向罗渽民提供性服务是否比贴钱给李东赫操划算。<br/>“以后你工作了你买。”<br/>“仁俊，我好感动。”李东赫靠在黄仁俊肩头，用甜到发腻的嗓音撒娇。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你说‘以后’。”<br/>黄仁俊不说话，拿过他的电子烟。他第一次抽烟，没有意外的呛住了。他咳得快要死过去的时候穿制服的罗渽民拎着购物袋出现在他们身旁，笑着说好巧。罗渽民和李东赫甚至握了手，如果是社会人下一步大概就交换名片了。黄仁俊看他们握手时心脏停了一拍，想到的反而是怕李东赫被罗渽民带坏。<br/>他们坐在并排坐在台阶上无所事事，罗渽民乖巧的吸了会儿二手电子烟，发话了：“仁俊尼，我也想抽烟。”<br/>黄仁俊夹烟的手顿了一下，“叫老师。”<br/>“老师，我也想抽烟。”<br/>黄仁俊吸最后一口，将烟塞回李东赫手里。他长呼一口气，开始怀念那片水蓝色的海域。<br/>在那里，电子烟被禁止售卖，莉莉可也还没出道。</p><p> </p><p><br/>［Special］</p><p>李帝努捧着杯热饮在树下观察。初秋的冷风冻得他直跺脚，面前的人还是没动作。<br/>黄仁俊在公交站牌前坐了很久，车来了也不上去，最后头抵在电子屏幕上，位置是那颗泪痣下方。广告屏上他眼睛的角度恰好温和的盯着他看。<br/>李帝努走过去，晃了晃昏昏欲睡的人。黄仁俊睁开眼，看到他时怔了一下，露出满足的笑。李帝努以为他醒了，下一秒黄仁俊又闭上眼。他将人捞进怀里，嗅了嗅，黄仁俊身上没有酒味，反而是好闻的柠檬香气。<br/>“你吃了什么？”<br/>李帝努哄着问道。<br/>黄仁俊话都说不清了，李帝努凑近到嘴边，听他反复的说一个词。<br/>李帝努叫了出租，将人抱进车里。司机是上了年纪的大叔，听trot，并不认识什么TCN或是莉莉可。他在黑暗里吻了吻黄仁俊干燥的嘴唇，又亲昵的蹭他的脸颊。<br/>黄仁俊睡得很沉，上楼也没被弄醒，李帝努敲门，没人开。他从黄仁俊口袋里找到两把钥匙，他试的第一把就打开了。<br/>朴志晟站在门口，警惕的看着他，认清人后将拿着手柄的手藏在身后。<br/>李帝努替黄仁俊教育了他，让他好好学习，不要打游戏了。</p><p>“如果他问是谁带他回来的就说是小狗把他叼回家的。”<br/>“他不会问的。”朴志晟说得很肯定。<br/>李帝努坐在床边，伸手去拨弄黄仁俊柔软的头发，问能不能让他们单独呆一会。朴志晟走了，还贴心的关门。<br/>“不可以做爱，做了也要戴套…”<br/>随后在李帝努满含笑意的眼神里离开。<br/>黄仁俊睡得很安稳，嘴里发出些含糊的音节。<br/>“我有看到仁俊来看演唱会，坐在中间的位置，还戴了帽子。但我有认出来呢。”<br/>“过两年我就能拿到结算了，还完房贷甚至还能买辆车。”<br/>“那时候朴志晟应该读大学了？快让他滚去学校宿舍吧。”<br/>李帝努用小指去戳黄仁俊饱满的脸颊肉，因为触手可及的未来脸上浮现幸福的笑。</p><p>然后他们再次相爱。</p><p> </p><p>End.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>xjbx，不用在意。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>